


Stain

by 7thAnemone



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7thAnemone/pseuds/7thAnemone
Summary: 为了写最后几百字的爸爸欺负崽崽，我真的先写了三千多字的触手（
Relationships: Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Stain

**Author's Note:**

> 微r18g的触手n，结尾有明显的vn暗示，请注意

“不得不说，这玩意可真够恶心的。”直到这时，尼禄才真正后悔接下了这个委托。

面前的墙砖上盘踞着一株像是不合时宜的万圣节装饰般硕大的恶魔植物，花瓣边缘生满了尖牙，绽开的枝条表面则布满了大小不一的肉瘤，暴戾不安地蠕动着，除了肉食性以外很难让人再做他想。而那些枝条的中心处此时正突兀地裂开一道可供一人通过的缝隙，巧合得像是某个用心包装过的拙劣陷阱。

那裂缝处不断滴落下腥而黏稠的液体，既像是血，又散发着一股魔界挥之不去的硫磺味儿。这味道相当恶心，却也让他莫名熟悉，深埋于他血缘中的恶魔本能因它而感到一股近乎焦躁的兴奋。

从以往的经验来看，直接进到内部去破坏它才是最优解。年轻人小小地犹豫了一下，还是将手伸向绯红女皇。

“我的外套，呃。”他无奈而厌烦地想着：无论如何，干洗费必须算在委托人头上。

如果年轻的恶魔猎人曾经花费过些许时间在读图鉴上，那么他就会知道，无论是人界还是魔界，植物的花都属于生殖器官，而在没被邀请的情况下太过靠近别人的生殖器官，通常都不会有什么好事。

这就很能解释他目前的窘境了：缠住他身体的枝条配合默契地毁了他的衣服（至少他不用为干洗费操心了），将年轻人柔韧丰厚的胸肉勒得鼓起，它们缠得如此之紧，一排小牙般尖刺深深地陷进了他的皮肉里，挤出些淋漓的血珠的同时，又带来了一种怪异的，无法抓挠的麻痒。枝条上带有软齿的小吸盘无师自通地吮住他的乳首，大力地将这两块软肉夸张地高高扯起，连乳晕都被吸得胀开来。更多的藤蔓簇拥在他的下体，在他彻底一丝不挂后用潮湿粘腻的头部试探着去触碰他的性器和后方紧闭着的洞。

尼禄急促而恼怒地呻吟着，浑身滚烫无力，他的剑落在一边，和它的主人一样被浇满了汁液，滑得根本握不住。这些液体显然具有催情的作用，带着咸腥味，几乎像是女人的爱液。很明显尼禄的光临恰好撞上了这株植物的繁殖期，而他也模模糊糊地意识到了自己被吸引的理由，这恶魔释放出的浓厚的交配欲也唤起了他的发情反应。此刻他就像一大块被加热得过了头的奶油，要不是还被藤条捆着，几乎就要融化在地上，变成一滩甜美的水，可他的阴茎却硬得快要爆炸。

察觉到他的变化后，有一根细长的枝条顺着他光溜溜的大腿爬了上去，将他翘起的阴茎裹紧，顶端的口器谄媚地整个咽下已经流着前液的龟头，像是打算尽快榨出精液好完成交配一样，不停地挤压蠕动。年轻人颤抖着，发出像小兽一样濡湿的哼声，因为发情的缘故他已经无法集中精神了，全部的注意力都来到了被玩弄着的下面，完全出于本能地在这个不太舒适的怀里艰难地挺动腰部，希望能得到更多的快感。

猎物停止反抗，这就意味着交配的开始，抵在肛口的枝条赶紧分泌出大量的粘液，标记领地般将它涂抹得到处都是。当那细长的植物拉开深粉色的嫩肉往里面钻去时尼禄吓了一跳，这简直是对他世界观的侵犯了，他恼羞成怒地想要对植物进行几句F字打头的问候，但因为被狠狠地干了屁股而在开口前被自己的唾液呛住了，除了咳呛一时很难再发出点别的声音，浑身因为缺氧而泛起漂亮的红色。

那枝条一开始只在浅处抽插，等到那个贪心的小洞开始忤逆它倔强的主人，因发情和快感而表现出急切的欢迎时，才往更潮热更敏感的深处顶去。里外同时施加的刺激换来了他的第一次高潮，先是精液从他那还被植物叼着的龟头里慢慢地溢出，后来又流出了一些无色的液体。

持续了将近一分钟的高潮后，尼禄的身体彻底软了下去，他的意识都因为过于漫长的快感而有点模糊，插在他后面的枝条还在不断地给他制造新的快感，那个肉洞已经湿透了，除了植物上的液体，还有他自己分泌的肠液，随着枝条的抽插发出咕啾咕啾的甜蜜水声。

他的不应期没多久就结束了，阴茎又诚实地立起来，顶端垂落下几缕透明的丝，一副随时可以二次高潮的淫荡模样。这让他颇有些难堪，可毕竟在他这个年纪性欲旺盛并不是什么值得抱歉的事，而一株一心想着交配的魔界植物显然也不是他应该感到抱歉的对象。

植物也很满意他的配合，将另一根枝条也探入他的腿间，尝试着顶弄那个被撑圆了的小洞，那里已经软化到不能更软了，像个欲求不满的荡妇，将喂到门前的第二根枝条也紧紧吸住，甚至主动吃进去了一点。于是那根触手也塞了进去，顺利得有点不可思议，他被填得满满当当，连呼吸都有些困难，小腹紧绷着，微微显出一个性暗示意味浓重的凸起。

将它全部吞下后尼禄才后知后觉地意识到似乎不太妙，这根要比先前那根粗上许多的枝条一下子就侵犯到了普通人类的阴茎望尘莫及的深度，在他的结肠口不断地摩擦顶弄，让他认真地担忧起会不会就这样被操破肚子，而另一根枝条则识趣地退开，盘踞在浅处的前列腺附近来回地操着，绝顶的快感让男孩尖叫起来，于是又伸来一根枝条插进了他的口腔，顺滑地塞住了他的喉咙。

强烈的窒息高潮席卷了尼禄，他的肠腔被操得痉挛起来，大腿和屁股失控地翻出一道道色情的肉波，腰绷得像张过负荷的弓。他的性器再次抖动着试图射精，但却被还吸在龟头上的东西堵住了出口。像个被过度使用的性玩具一样，恶魔猎人全身上下每一个可以被插入的洞都被毫不留情地玩透了，而他的身体却从中感受到了甚至能将理性都完全摧毁的恐怖快感。大男孩此刻仿佛彻底变成了雌性，光是靠着被插入的快感就完成了第二次的高潮，而精液甚至还没来得及射出，就被植物像吸食花蜜般殷勤地吸走了，可怜的尿道因此爽得过了头，肿得又痛又麻，再差一点就要流出些糟糕的东西。

第二次高潮后，尼禄瘫坐在抱住他的藤蔓上，思维变得前所未有的迟缓。这一切都是如此的莫名其妙，他本应该感到屈辱，至少也得羞耻下才对，但现在他对这些全然漠不关心了。身体深处灼热的焦躁感并没有因为两次密集的高潮而平息，反而变得愈演愈烈。那双晴朗的蓝色眼睛此刻被情欲的水雾笼罩着，他浑身是汗，时不时因为高潮的余韵而小小地抽搐一下，成分不明汁水从被撑到半透明肛口处溢出来，在地上积出了小小的一滩。

这时插在他后穴里的两根枝条一齐退了出来，鲜红的肠肉也跟着翻出一些，又缓缓地缩回去，留下一个鲜艳肿胀的开口，怎么看都已经被干得熟透。植物顶端的一丛花苞裂开，从里面探出一根和之前那些略为不同的花枝。它的上面有不少刷子般的软刺，顶端分布着粗糙的肉瘤，这显然是它的雄蕊。这株雌雄同体的怪异植物在摄取了足够多的精液后，自作主张地将交配推进到了下一个步骤。

但对于已经被情欲支配了脑子的半魔来说，这一切都无关紧要了。习惯了被填满的感觉的身体因为突然的空虚而极度地欲求不满，他在有限的活动范围里爆躁地扭动着，当植物将他掉了个头为插入做准备时，他就像只被彻底操服了的顺从雌兽一样迫不及待地向后翘高臀部，欢快地几乎要吐出舌头。

尽管被两根枝条扩张过，那雄蕊的尺寸也有点太过夸张了，凸起的肉瘤正好压在前列腺上，光这么卡着都能产生出可怕的快感。他被很过分对待了的屁股已经敏感到难以承受这个了，大量的水喷出来，滚烫肠肉松垮成一圈深红熟烂的肉套子，而那东西还是不为所动地凶狠地往里顶，让他能感到腹腔里内脏都在被顶得缓慢位移。

最终它还是勉强地操到了结肠附近，判断已经无法更加深入后，抵在那里开始排出种子。种子的个头不大，但一颗颗排入尼禄的体内，还是把他不堪重负的肚子撑得像个开始显怀的小孕妇。青年在被播种的快感中爽得目光涣散，那根形状漂亮的阴茎已经无法完全勃起了，却还像是坏了的龙头般不停滴落下稀薄的精液。

完成播种后的花茎满足地撤出了，斯巴达的后裔会是非常优秀的苗床，接下来只要期待孩子的出生，丰收……然后，那株植物就被连根劈成了两半。哗啦一声，它的汁液和体内尚未成熟的种子洒在了地上，张牙舞爪的枝条快速地萎靡灰败，腐烂成一堆看不出原型的魔界垃圾。

那魔力凝成的蓝色刀刃擦着尼禄的脸颊深深地没入他背后的墙壁，他迟缓地向它眨了眨眼睛，并发出一声懊恼的呻吟。

为什么偏偏是这个时候，就算上帝或是其他什么玩意终于决定惩罚他的出言不逊，也不该选在这个时候，这个他狼狈不堪，衣不蔽体，合不拢的屁股里还塞满了未知魔物的种子的时候。

维吉尔的眉头紧蹙成一道不悦的沟壑，他一步一步缓慢而稳定地走过来，就像是一团风暴前迫近天空的雷云。他沉默而毫不掩饰厌恶地盯着自己子嗣此刻正往外流汁的穴口和被撑满的腹部，那眼神仿佛尼禄是个彻头彻尾的失败作品。

父亲冷漠鄙夷的神情成功地激发了年轻人的叛逆精神，尼禄深吸一口气，正准备说些什么时，俯视着他的维吉尔稍稍挪动了脚，他靴子坚硬的后跟落在他鼓胀的小腹上，精准地选定了某个角度，然后毫不留情地向下踏去。

操，年轻的那位斯巴达哑然地瞪着年长的那位，连叫都叫不出来。他红肿的洞口无力地开阖着，充满腹腔内的种子和粘液失禁般喷了出来，他能感觉到维吉尔的鞋跟正慢而用力碾着自己的肚子，带着一股无名的怒火，像是要把他身体里那些乱七八糟的玩意儿都一口气挤干净。

他在发飙，尼禄混乱地想着，可他妈的维吉尔又为什么这么生气。但是他始终没有发出一点声音，更没有求饶，他只是睁大眼睛，挑衅地，甚至带着一丝诡异的乐趣地，观察着他似乎不同于平日的父亲。

维吉尔最终纡尊降贵地将脚收了回去，他一如既往冷淡干燥的声音里多了些不太稳定的弦外之音：“真是可悲，尼禄。我从没设想过你会犯这么愚蠢的错误。一次从头至尾的失败。”

“听起来你像是一直跟在边上看着，还挺享受你儿子真人出镜的色情直播似的，”尼禄有些费力地直起身子，被操的感觉还鲜明地残留在他体内，以至于此时肌肉反射性的收缩都带来有些过于色情的反应：“操你的，真是了不得的幽默感啊。”

“还有更幽默的，”而父亲的话轻飘飘的，随着他的外套一起，落在他孩子的身上：“这确实是个还算不错的消遣。”


End file.
